


a lesson

by GPClexa



Series: GP!Lexa [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke's job is don't ask don't tell, Daddy Kink, F/F, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Lexa, I tried to make this as in character as possible considering the circumstances, daddy lexa, might write a part 2 with Lexa's pov, seriously don't ask cos she didn't tell me either
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:59:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GPClexa/pseuds/GPClexa
Summary: "Daddy," she starts, brow furrowed in confusion, and points between Lexa's legs. "What is this?"Lexa looks at her own crotch and her lips curl up. "It's a dick, baby girl. Do you want to see it?"--Clarke has had a rough day at work and needs Lexa to help her forget.





	a lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this kind of daddy kink is more immersive than I've ever written, it extends to their more common interactions. I know it's intrinsically ooc but I wanted to try it and maybe try and make it as close to their characters as possible. It was quite the challenge and demanded a LOT of research on the dynamic :)

It's not really her. It's a headspace.

Clarke is a very powerful woman. Her job is not for the general public to know about, but one could say that a lot of people's lives lie in her hands. One could also say that she makes a lot of difficult decisions. Control is a very delicate, very powerful thing. It's also consuming.

So sometimes, Clarke feels the need to relinquish control. To forget. To stop being the adult that has all the answers and makes all the terrible decisions, and just for a night, a weekend, or a whole week, reverse to the times when she knew nothing of what she knows today and was blissfully naïve.

Despite her oftentimes unlucky line of work, Clarke is a very lucky woman, for she has a wife who is willing to shoulder her worries for however long she needs and rescue her from the most dangerous depths of her mind. Her wife, the most wonderful woman being in the world, doesn't bat an eye when it comes allowing Clarke to rid herself of control – and to taking it as ravenously as Clarke needs her to.

Today is one of those days. She left work early, an unhappy exception. Not that she doesn't love coming home earlier to the person she loves most on this earth – she does, so much so it hurts. The exception was unhappy because, for it to happen, something had to give. That something rarely isn't human lives.

So Clarke is exhausted. She barely has any energy left to text her wife and drive home. She knows that Lexa will be home and waiting. Waiting for their game to start. Waiting for Clarke.

Clarke opens the door to find a dark apartment, bar the yellow light coming from the living room. She drops her keys on the bowl, lays her briefcase on the floor, next Lexa's, sheds her shoes and coat, and heads to where she knows she's waited. She's barely set foot in the living room when her wife's calm, commanding voice makes itself heard, a dagger cutting through the eerie silence of their home.

"On your knees."

It's her proverbial "on" button. Clarke heaves a silent breath of relief, before dropping to her knees. Lexa's head turns to look over her shoulder and Clarke can see her profile. She's stunning, with long, brown curls draped over one shoulder, highset cheeks that cry into a sharp jaw, and plump lips that lick sin into Clarke's body. A loose red tie circles the base of a long neck, the last Clarke sees of her wife's body, before a white shirt takes it hostage behind the back of the armchair. If she behaves well, she will get to see more of that gorgeous body.

Sharp green eyes that tell tales of love between angels and demons take in Clarke's submission on the hardwood floor. "Good."

Lexa turns and says nothing. Clarke can see her taking a glass of whiskey to her lips, moisturising them in the harsh, hypnotic taste. Clarke waits and waits and waits, until she can wait no more. She's never been a patient little girl. "Daddy?"

The tumbler detaches from Lexa's lips and the she sets it back down on the table beside the armchair. Lexa doesn't turn. "Yes, baby girl?"

"Can I sit on daddy's lap?"

Another condescending sigh. "Come here."

Clarke stands up with a quiet squeal and skips happily to the couch. She stands next to her daddy, waits for the nod, and sits down on Lexa's lap. It's truly like coming home.

Lexa bounces her softly on her knee and Clarke wraps her arms around her daddy's neck, burying her face beneath the elegant jaw. A gentle hand runs up and down her back in soothing motions.

"Are you all right, baby girl?" Clarke shrugs noncommittally. "Do you want to talk about it?" She shakes her head. Lexa sighs patiently. "Do you want to suck daddy's dick? It usually makes you feel better."

"Maybe later," Clarke mutters into her daddy's neck.

"Okay." Lexa's voice is gentle, a soothing creek that tears patiently away at the rough rocks that cross its path. "Do you want to help daddy make some chocolate chip cookies?"

Clarke leans back and smiles brightly. "Yes please," she nods eagerly. "Please, daddy."

The smile that blooms on her daddy's lips is lopsided and warm. Green eyes peer into hers with fondness. "Chocolate chip cookies it is. But first," Lexa lifts up her index finger, "you must face punishment."

Clarke's brow scrunches, but she's actually relieved. Her daddy never misses anything. "Why, daddy?" she pouts nonetheless.

"You spoke without daddy's permission and then you didn't address me properly." Clarke's lips draw an "o" in realisation. "So, bend over daddy's knee. You're too naughty for your own good."

Clarke does as told and Lexa bunches her skirt above creamy hips. "I like being naughty, daddy," she admits with a giggle.

"You do?" Lexa asks good-naturedly and Clarke nods, closing her eyes in bliss when long fingers start massaging one of her buttocks. "I should probably punish you heavily, then... But you're sad today, so I'll take it easy on you. Just a symbolic punishment, okay?"

"Okay."

Lexa spits on her buttock and spreads the freshness all over it. A second later, Clarke keens when a harsh palm cracks against her skin. Her cheeks pulse and burn and it's only another second before her daddy's hand comes down on it once more. Clarke welcomes the third thundering slap and waits for the fourth, but it never comes. Instead, she feels her skirt being pulled over her ass and back into place.

"That'll do," Lexa murmurs and positions Clarke back on her lap, wrapping arms against the blonde's waist. "Now, about those cookies. Will you help me?"

 

\----

 

Clarke's daddy is equal parts attentive, patient, and insatiable. Lexa is both her rock and the one that makes the earth shake beneath her feet.

Lexa teaches her how to bake chocolate cookies. The brunette guides her hand, shows her the right movements, reads the recipe for her, corrects her mistakes. Clarke has just dumped the chocolate cookies into the bowl when she feels her daddy's body press against hers from behind. A hand holds her wrist and guides it to the bowl. The whisk sinks into the creamy dough and starts mixing it with the chips.

"Rotate your elbow," Lexa's smooth voice explains in her ear. "Only your forearm moves. Not your wrist, not your shoulder, not your arm. You don't have to rush, make it homogeneous." Clarke follows the guidelines, until her daddy presses farther into her and she feels a bulge slot between her asscheeks. "Why did you stop, baby girl?"

"Sorry," she whispers, then gulps. "You take such good care of me, daddy."

Lexa's hands release her arms and rest on either side of her waist. Clarke moans when full lips start caressing her neck with kisses. "It's what I love doing the most."

As Clarke mixes everything in the bowl, her daddy starts soft thrusting motions into her backside. She knows it's a playful challenge; her daddy is trying to break her focus with every stroke of that delicious hardness between her cheeks. She takes it in stride though and only falters once. Her daddy rewards her by letting her have most of the cookies when they're finally done.

A couple of hours later, Clarke is in her light blue babydoll and sitting on her daddy's lap on the couch while _Frozen_ plays on the TV. Lexa's boner has subsided and that gives her an idea. She stands, then kneels in front of daddy and widens daddy's legs. A curious, quirked eyebrow tells her to explain herself.

"Daddy," she starts, brow furrowed in confusion, and points between Lexa's legs. "What is this?"

Lexa looks at her own crotch and her lips curl up. "It's a dick, baby girl. Do you want to see it?" Clarke nods dumbly, eager to see her prize. Lexa palms herself briefly and discards her pants and boxer briefs. Clarke's eyes widen when her daddy is left naked from the waist down, a soft penis between her legs. "What do you think, little one?"

Clarke knots her eyebrows, searching for the right word. "It's... weird." Her daddy laughs, heartily and beautifully and so feminine, and it warms Clarke's heart. "What are these?"

"Testicles. Also called balls. You can touch them if you want."

She widens her eyes in amazement as her forefinger pokes one of the perfectly round and just big enough balls. It gives in a soft way and she's all but wonderstruck. She takes the globes in her left hand and rolls them slowly over her fingers and open palm, as one would do with dice before throwing them. She squeezes them lightly and watches as her daddy's thighs flex in reaction. Finally, she gives each ball a sweet peck, before laying them back down on the couch. She then looks at the dick and then at daddy.

Lexa smiles that beautiful crooked smile Clarke loves. "You can play with it."

Clarke squeals in glee and takes the dick in her hand, feeling its weight. It's still soft, so it doesn't weigh much, but it's still a comfortable presence on her palm. It's also long and thick, so she can't even imagine how much longer and thicker it will be once it's hard. "Does it have other names, daddy?"

"Oh yes. Penis is more scientific, dick is more usual. My favourite is cock. It can also be called rod, shaft, meat, prick, phallus, among many other names. Little girls like you sometimes call it pee-pee, but I don't like that word, so you will not use it. Understood?"

Clarke takes in her daddy's stern expression and knows she's not to cross a line. "Yes, daddy."

"Good girl," Lexa nods in approval.

Clarke shakes the cock a bit, makes it swing, even slaps it lightly against her daddy's thighs and abdomen, under watchful green eyes. Then she takes the shaft in her palm and pumps it leisurely up and down, and her daddy's reaction, with flexing thighs and curling fingers, lets her know not to stop. When her fingers touch the underside of the head, her daddy gasps sharply, so she decides to explore above it. Her thumb circles the tip, drawing a whimper from Lexa, and swipes over the slit at the top, causing her daddy to buck her hips. She feels the length harden under her fingers.

She continues her ministrations and explores possibilities, until her daddy is fully hard and pulsing in her hand. The head is bulbous and red, there is a vein threading the otherwise clean length, and the tip is leaking shyly. Her daddy is tense and panting, on the verge of something wonderful.

"Daddy," she calls, and green eyes immediately bore into hers. "Please tell me what else I can do?"

Lexa smiles tenderly. "Of course, my love." Long fingers card through her golden locks. "You can kiss the head and try a bit of my pre-cum. I promise you'll like it."

Clarke kisses the tip and pokes her tongue at the opening, catching a drop that she avidly drinks. The sensations explode in her mouth, salty and tangy and addictive. "I love it."

"Daddy knew you would. Now lick me from base to tip, baby girl." Clarke does exactly so and revels in the high-pitched moan it tears from her daddy. "Yes, baby girl. Now put it in your mouth." After intaking a big breath, Clarke takes the head in her mouth and closes her lips around it. Lexa lets out a scratchy whimper. "Yes, that's it, little girl. Now, open your mouth, tongue out. Not too much, though. Yes, that's it." Lexa takes the cock and rubs the tip over Clarke's tongue, before tapping it a couple of times. "Clarke, what is your favourite thing in the world?"

"You, daddy."

Lexa chuckles. "I'm a person, not a thing."

"Your cock, daddy."

"I'm flattered," her daddy smirks. "Something else."

Clarke thinks hard and finally reaches her answer. "Mr Tickles."

"Go fetch it and come back here."

Clarke loses no time. She runs to her bedroom, takes the stuffed rabbit, and goes back to the living room, where she kneels between Lexa's legs again.

"That was fast," daddy approves. "Put it between your legs. Can you feel the furry friction?" Clarke does as told and moans when she rubs her pussy over the stuffed animal. "You love it, don't you?" Clarke nods vigorously. "Okay, I want you to sit on it, while kneeling still. Now, take my balls in your hand. And suck my dick."

Clarke takes her daddy's balls in her left hand and puts the cock back in her mouth. She starts bobbing up and down the length, slow at first and increasingly faster, as she fucks herself on Mr Tickles.

"That's it, baby girl," Lexa breathes out. "Suck daddy dry."

Her right hand comes up to daddy's cock, pumping furiously and meeting her lips halfway. The dexterous fingers on her hair tighten their hold and Clarke moans, basking in the way the reverberations cause Lexa to whimper and thrust into her mouth. She laves the length with her tongue, while it's in her mouth, and swallows around the tip. When she squeezes Lexa's balls in her hand, the brunette releases a sharp cry.

Clarke knows her daddy is close, so close; she can feel it in the way she twitches in her mouth, in the way her balls are stiff and heavy and full, in the way the head throbs against her tongue. She takes the cock from her mouth and meets Lexa's piercing gaze with innocence. She hands the thick rod to her daddy and drops her hands to her lap, still humping Mr Tickles.

"Daddy," she whispers reverently, "make me your work of art."

Lexa growls and starts jerking off with all her might, the shaft pointed at Clarke, who rides her stuffed rabbit even faster than before, clit catching on the synthetic fur and the wetness making her movements more and more fluid. Just a few seconds later, thick ropes of cum are landing on Clarke's face and painting her face white. It triggers her own orgasm and she screams out for her daddy, opening her mouth for the last breath of daddy's climax. After what feels like hours, the spurts taper off and Lexa slumps back on the couch, completely spent. Clarke falls forward, head resting on daddy's thigh, and it takes long, long minutes before either of them can rise again.

 

\----

 

Her daddy leads her inside the shower and washes the cum off her face, rinses her wet thighs, cleans her leaking folds. Lexa kneels before her and kisses every inch of skin with the utmost care. It's intimate, not sexy, and Clarke wouldn't have it any other way.

When they're finished, Lexa throws Mr Tickles in the laundry machine. Clarke pouts, realising she won't get to sleep with her favourite stuffy, but her daddy, the best in the whole world, surprises her with a brand new stuffed dog. They call it Miss D.

Her daddy tucks her in bed and offers her a glass of milk, knowing that Clarke doesn't like to eat dinner after sex. Lexa gets in bed as well and Clarke snuggles into her neck, arms wrapped around a thin waist and legs tangled in beautiful, long ones. Her daddy's arm circles her shoulders and the other hand draws soothing circles on her back.

Days could have passed when daddy finally breaks the silence. "Want to talk about it?"

Before she can even utter a word, a sob breaks her wide open and all she can do is hold the love of her life and cry, vulnerable in a way that didn't show itself till now. Her daddy was the warm, protective embrace that kept her from falling apart just hours ago and let her devolve into innocence. But who she needs now is Lexa. Her rock. Her love. Her soul. The calm after the storm. The rain that tampers the raging fire.

Daddy loves the child in her. Lexa loves her whole.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos warm my soul ;)


End file.
